Kat's adventure
by krispyscriptkitty
Summary: A beatlejuiceian named Kat is whisked away on an adventure after offered a deal he could not turn down. This is a story full of action, adventure, comedy, and drama. It is mostly comedy however :P Read and enjoy!
1. Rude awakening

My eyes opened to a world of white. The ground was white the air was white, just white far as the eye could see.

"Hello Kat!"

I jumped and spun 180 degrees to see the love of my life, calling me, beckoning me. She was dressed in nothing but her underwear. My face turned a dark shade of crimson, I was madly in love with her and here she was, ALMOST NUDE, this was heaven!

"My my, Kat you seem to be stressed," she walked over to me and got on her knees "here let me help"

 _Omg is this really happening._ I hunched my back a bit and unbuckled my tunic. _Omg this is unbelievable._ Then a loud ringing shook the white canvas, breaking it into pieces, my love shattered with the ringing, _No no no!_ My mind shouted as the white world deteriorated.

My eyes slowly opened and the trouble maker was revealed, my damn alarm clock. I looked over to the bed next to me to find my little brother still asleep, I'll never understand how he can sleep through a alarm clock.

I grabbed the nearest item, a book about beatlejuiceian history, and chucked it at him.

the sleeping pile responded with "fuck off dude"

"Come on jinx, you need to go to school and become a smart and educated beatlejuiceian"

"You didn't go to school, and your fine" he repositioned himself and closed his eyes for more sleep, but I would have none of it!

I got out of my bed and walked over to his, "Come on lil bro, don't make me drag you" at the sound of that he just crawled deeper in his blanked cocoon, daring me to try. I simply laughed and flung him over my shoulders like a sack of potatoes.

"Stop! This is child abuse!" he squirmed with such vigor, I simply laughed and shook him around.

"Okay okay, I'll get ready"

"good boy" I put him down and patted his head

He slapped my paw away and said his very famous line "I hate you so much!"

I laughed and replied with "awe but I love you so much" and made a pouty face

He simply stared at me with half closed eyes and went to brush his teeth. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out my beanie and my tunic. Once I was dressed I walked over to my mirror and started flexing. I was a black 24 year old beatlejuiceian, and man did I have a good build. My blue beanie only made me even sexier. I was so busy admiring myself that I did not notice my little brother sneak downstairs to get first dibs on the cereal. I turned around and laughed to myself, he had forgotten his phone and I was not intending to waste this opportunity. I grabbed his phone and walked downstairs.

"OH JINX!" I yelled as I walked downstairs.


	2. Decisions Decisions

As I got downstairs I was greeted by the sight of my little brother gulping milk while shoveling loads of cereal into his mouth. I discreetly checked his text msgs, and oh boy did I strike gold!

 _"Oh my god your so cute Jinx!"_

 _"Thx sweety, you're no bad yourself"_

 _" *blushes* "_

When he noticed his phone was not in his possession, he glanced at me and went wide eyed.

"Oooooooooooo lil brother, who is Sparkle_Twist!?"

At the mention of her name he jolted out of his seat and made an attempt to swipe his phone. I simply held it higher, with me being a few feet taller then him.

"HEY! GIVE IT BACK! THATS PRIVATE!" He jumped frantically trying to reach the phone.

"You'll get it back when you comply, who is she?"

The sound of the bus caught my attention and while distracted, Jinx took the opportunity to hit me in the NO NO zone. As I fell to the floor he swiped his phone back, than grabbed his backpack and sack lunch (which I prepared mind you) and whisked out the door.

 _So much for that._ I laughed a bit and rubbed my now tender area. I walked to the "rest" of the cereal and finished it. Now it was time for me to take my leave. I grabbed my keys and left out the door.

* * *

I stared at the task at hand, fixing a busted fuel tank. You see I work or lets say worked as a technician for spaceships, cars, and just about anything that needed fixing. I pulled out from underneath the car and wiped my brow with a cloth.

"Hey Kat you done yet?" a all to familiar voice had asked.

"Yeah dingo, just cleaning up"

Dingo was a very good friend of mine and a sexy one too, he had a Carmel look in his fur and was just as toned as I was. He also wore a golden ring on his top left ear and was dressed in old and scratchy rags. I always found that funny he was not poor at all, but still chose to wear rags.

"Good, cus there is a human waitin to see ya"

I stopped wiping my hands and looked at him deliriously "A human here, you need to lay off the scotch man!"

He simply folded his arms and pointed with his head to a... human

"Well this is a surprise!"

The human walked up to me and asked "Do you own this place"

I laughed and put down my rag, "Why yes I do, perhaps we should speak in my office."

"That would be preferable"

I nodded and told Dingo to cover for me. We walked in to my office and sat on my couch.

"So is there a reason you've come here?" I asked comically.

"Actually yes, we need a techy for our Expedition" He pulled out 5,000 woolongs and put them in my paw. I fiddled with the money and asked "Well what's the Expedition?"

He pulled out a piece of paper with a map and drawings, "We are looking for a rare artifact, and if we find it," he looked at the money then at me "You get the picture"

"Ah well I'm your man," I reached out my paw "I'm Kat "

He shook it and said "my name is Capitan Greenwell"

"Well met" I said while the handshake broke

"Our ship is the Katonah"

My mouth dropped and my eyes went wide "S-ship you said nothing of a ship!"

He laughed "how do you think I got here?"

I felt dumbfounded, how did I miss the whole human on our planet thing. I did want to go but I had a role here, a place.

"When does your ship leave?" I asked almost frantically.

"In a few days"

I sighed in relief, that means I had some time to decide

"Captain come back before your ship leaves, you will have an answer then"

He stood up "Very well, till next time" and with that he left.

I fell back on my couch. _What did I get myself into!_


End file.
